Random Chronicles
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: After a small incident that caused a rip in space and time, two fanfic writers and a few other character need to explore different worlds to repair the damage. Still, with this rip comes new life, and they're out to get these writers for some unknown reason. With randomness at it's highest and mixing different thing into one epic adventure: Random Chronicles. Nico x OC and OC x OC.


Crystal: Hey guys! (comes in with another girl)

Blair: Um... Crystal, who's that?

Crystal: Oh, this is my friend and follow fanfiction writer, NinjaMonkeyGirl2012.

NMG: Hello people I've never seen before in my life! (she grinned as Nico from the PJO series face palmed)

Anna: I know you, you review my story. Thanks.

Nihil: You were scared of me.

Crystal: moving on! We've been working together on this fanfiction here for a while now.

Nixar:... I see.

NMG: Yep, it was a lot of fun. It really actually started out as a roleplay, just for fun and as a stress outlet until we realized this would make a great story! So, this is the result! It has Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kingdom Hearts mixed in with a hell of a lot of other junk.

Nico: Are you talking to the wall again?

NMG: (Turns around from the picture of an audience) Shut up!

Crystal: Anyway, on to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: We don't own the PJO series or Kingdom Hearts or the known stuff in here. We only own the OCs as well as ourself in this so please, no flames! If the characters act OC, well it'll be explained later so who cares. So, again hope you enjoy us and no flames.

Nico: Hey, don't I always do the disclaimers?

NMG: Shush! Enjoy the show!

Nico: Don't you mean story?

NMG: ... I know what I said.

* * *

Chapter 1: How Reality Fell

The Internet and the fanfiction net site, a place where people can write about stuff they like and few places in the world that makes Twilight actually seem… decent. Here, writers create worlds but they don't know how fragile the balance between this reality and the world people write about are. Well, two fanfiction writers found that out the hard way.

"Hey, Monkey!" Crystalmaiden62 called out to her friend, NinjaMonkeyGirl2012, who stood with two characters from her fanfictions: Percy Jackson and Nico de Angelo.

"Hey Crystal, what's up?"

"Just been thinking about my stories. I've got a lot to do."

"Show me the picture!"

"Never!" Crystal stared at the two demi gods fighting behind Monkey.

"Ignore the two idiots in the background." Monkey said, with an anime sweat drop falling down her head. Still, Crystal noticed Percy trying to reach for a picture in Nico's hand. 'Wonder what it is?' Crystal thought, watching the two boys.

"You'll never get this picture!" Nico yelled, running away from Percy now and with him quickly chasing after him.

"Yes you will!"

"Pay no heed to the morons chasing each other." Monkey said, the anime sweat drop on her head getting bigger.

"What picture are they even talking about?" Crystal asked, a little worried.

"The one with Nico in the dress." Monkey said, grinning as Crystal nodded; now understanding. For a while now, the son of Hades had to stand the wrath of the two-fanfiction writers: doing things from dressing up in different outfits to wrestling with other characters in a pool of chocolate…. Don't ask.

"Well, it could be worse. I still have that one of Nico in the pink bikini. The fan girls are still bidding." Crystal said, showing the picture to Monkey on Crystal's magic Itouch. Everything changed at that point.

"Oh no." Nico groaned, turning even paler than before. Percy, grinning, started to make his way toward Crystal while Monkey just laughs.

"Ooooh!" She some how made a bowl of popcorn and a soda appear as she sat on a random arm chair.

"What?" But her answer came when Percy ran at her at full speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Nico yelled running to the now scared writer.

"This is gold!" Monkey cheered, turning on a video camera while munching on some popcorn.

"Now, Percy," Crystal said, her Itouch at the ready incase in a need of a quick escape. "No need to do anything drastic."  
"You don't know Percy then." Monkey said, grinning.

"Of course! I haven't read the books he's in yet!" Crystal yelled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Percy said, looking to Monkey.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." Monkey pointed out as Crystal edged away slightly. "Plus, you can be pretty reckless." Percy just glared, as Crystal makes it closer to the door. "Still, you do have some clever ideas every now and then; so I guess you aren't that bad."

"Still, I want those pictures!" Crystal screams, as Percy makes a run at her and she zips out the door with Percy hot on her tail.

"Get back here!" Nico yelled, running after them and Monkey not wanting to miss anything funny, ran after them with video camera in hand.

"You'll never get this picture!" Crystal screamed, running like her life depended on it and it might as well with two demi gods after the pictures on her Itouch.

"Yes I will!" Percy yelled, gaining speed.

"No you won't! Not unless I get it first!" Nico yelled pushing forward closer as Crystal started to slow down.

"This is going on YouTube." Monkey cheered, somehow keeping up with the other three with ease.

"This isn't funny!" Crystal yelled, quickly pressed on an app on her Itouch and summoned her broomstick and jumped on. "Adios suckers!" Cackling like a witch, Crystal flies off through a large open window to freedom.

"Blackjack!" Percy whistled and a black Pegasus flies in (or should it be called a winged horse since Pegasus is just the name of one winged horse. Ah, whatever).

"Yo, boss?" The horse asked, as Monkey looked shocked.

"Aaaahhh! I can hear him?! I thought only you could hear him, Percy!"

"Hey, we're figments of your imagination. So anything can happen." Percy pointed out, getting on the winged horse and flies after Crystal.

"Oh great." Nico sigh and gets ready to shadow travel.

"Wait up!" Monkey screamed, grabbing onto Nico quickly and they went off after Crystal too. Crystal was flying fast over the U.S, happy to be free but hears something behind her. Expecting it to be a goose or something she looks over her shoulder to see Percy following behind her.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" She shrieked, flying as fast as possible now, which is like _Harry Potter_ Fire-bolt fast. "You'll never take me alive!" Crystal cackled, as she zipped over to Europe.

"Fly faster!" Percy yelled over the wind, watching as Crystal became a speck in the distance.

"I'm tryin' boss! But she's too fast!"

"The intercept her!"

"Rodger!" Blackjack said and they flew off. Meanwhile, Monkey and Nico were way off course.

"We're in Japan?!" Nico screamed, his voice echoing around Mount Fuji.

"Cool! I've always wanted to come here." Monkey said, amazed by her surroundings.

"We don't have time for this!" Nico quickly grabbed Monkey and shadow traveled away, much to Monkey's disappointment.

"No! I wanted to see the anime!"

"We can come back later, now c'mon!" Crystal on the other hand now, was relaxing under a gazebo. Enjoying a nice cup of raspberry tea and a tray of different cakes somewhere in England.

"Finally, I lost them." Crystal sighed, contentedly as she dropped a sugar cube into her tea. "At least people here don't mind my magic Itouch.

"Ah hah!" Crystal looks up to see Percy swooping down and landing with a triumphant look on his face. "I found you!"

"Boss, can I have a sugar cube?" Blackjack asked, panting as his wings drooped a bit.

"Okay, here." Percy took a couple sugar cubes from the sugar bowl on the tea tray and gave them to the grateful winged horse. "Now, give me that picture!"

"Oh god!" Crystal quickly took her Itouch out and pressed an app to make her teleport somewhere. Still, Monkey and Nico really didn't have much luck seeing as they suddenly appeared in the middle of Death Valley.

"How did we get here?" Nico asked, confused.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Monkey yelled, fanning herself to try and relieve the heat.

"We need to find water."

"Just shadow travel us out of here." Monkey pointed out as Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if I pass out it's your fault."

"I don't care! Just get us out of here." Monkey groaned and they quickly left. As for Percy, he searched all over England for Crystal only to conclude she had already left for somewhere else.

"Crap, Blackjack, try France." Percy said, getting back in this winged horse.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just fly." Well, it seems Monkey and Nico's luck keeps getting worse. They landed in a wet area of Australia and being attacked by a group of alligators.

"Back! Back I say!" Nico yelled, swinging his sword around. Well, at least he had a weapon. Monkey had to take one of her shoes off and start whacking alligators without getting her arm bitten off.

"How did this happen?!" Monkey yelled, whacking an alligator only to make it really mad.

"I don't know! But I'm out of energy, I can't shadow travel!"

"Oh shit!" Monkey screamed, as she took Nico and they ran for their lives. But where is Crystal? Well, in the safest place she knows. In the middle of nowhere in America, within the theatre she created with her friend and fellow fanfiction writer, Aerith the Evenstar, twenty feet underground, Crystal sat in a large arm chair in front of a bunch of monitors; watching as Percy, Nico, and Monkey looked for her.

"He he he, no one will ever find me here." Crystal said, staring at the screens. "Megatron, get the teleport ready. I think we'll need it to save Monkey and Nico."

"And why should I listen to you again, fleshling?" Crystal, glared darkly at the Decepticon leader.

"You forget, you work for me now. Until the day you can beat me, the Decepticons will also listen to me." Megatron just glared and did what he was told, knowing he didn't stand much of a chance when Crystal had her all mighty Itouch by her side. Crystal looked back at the screens to see Monkey and Nico running from a bunch of kangaroos.

"Why the flying fuck are the kangaroos trying to kill us?!" Monkey screamed, half running, half dragging Nico, who was barely able to keep his footing as he ran.

"I have no idea! Just keep running!" Nico yelled.

"Can't you shadow travel us out of here?!" Monkey yelled, as the mob started to gain on them.

"Fine!" Nico yelled and they quickly shadow traveled away from the mob. Percy on the other hand has seemed to lose the point completely as he munches on pastries in France.

"These pastries are good. Now what was I here for again?"

"To find that girl and get a picture." Blackjack pointed out, as Percy stuffed his face.

"Right, let's go!" Suddenly, there was a noise behind Crystal and she turned to see Monkey and Nico looking very confused.

"Where are we?" Nico asked, looking around.

"I have no idea… Crystal? Why are you huddling in the corner?" Monkey asked, as Crystal raised an eyebrow. But she decided to ignore it for the time being.

"I was about to summon you." Crystal said, walking to them. "Welcome to Random Theatre's bomb shelter. It's an underground base incase something happens to the characters that live here in the theatre. That's the trouble about having Autobots and Decepticons under the same roof."

"Am I hallucinating or is Anna dancing with a monkey on stage?" Nico asked, staring at a blank wall.

"Nico, you're hallucinating." Monkey pointed out and Nico passed out right on her. "Man, he's heavy! Can anyone help me get him off?!"

"Here." A girl dressed in black and white with blue jeans came and pulled Nico off of Monkey.

"Oh, hey Blair." Crystal said, greeting the OC she created for _Pokémon_ and _Doctor Who._ Blair on the other hand, looks at her creator with an exasperating look on her face.

"So, why are you here?" Blair asked, almost bored. "Sideways trying to kill you again?"

"No, I've got a demi god after me." Crystal said, grinning as Blair sighed.

"Isn't that kind of the same?" Blair asked, as Crystal shrugged.

"That's not it, this is a Greek demi god. But he'll never find me here. I've made this place unplotable." Crystal gave an evil laugh, as Blair sighed with anime sweat drop falling from her head.

"How did I even come from you?" Blair asked, and walked back up to the theatre.

"Its only because I had sugar that I'm like this right now!" Crystal yelled after Blair but she was already gone. With a sudden small pop, Crystal turned back to Monkey to see a familiar red headed OC but made by Monkey.

"How did I get here?" Liz asked, looking around the bomb shelter.

"Well, since Nico's passed out and Percy's still trying to find Crystal, you're my third substitute."

"Gee, thanks. I feel loved." Liz said, sarcastically as Monkey and Crystal made their way back to the monitors.

"Why don't we check in on Percy, shall we?"

"Sure thing." Crystal said, widening the video feed on Percy. From the looks of it, he was somewhere in Russia and he was running away from men with guns.

"I swear, I wasn't trying to kill your leader!" Percy screamed, jumping onto Blackjack. "Blackjack, fly!"

"Okay, he's doing fine." Monkey said, looking pleased and Liz just stared with an exasperated look. Crystal though, looked grateful.

"He'll be searching for this place for years before he can find me." Crystal said, sitting on her arm chair happily. But the anvil of irony fell on her as Percy burst through the wall suddenly with his waterpowers.

"I found you!"

"Wow, irony!" Monkey said, as Crystal looked confuse.

"Well, now that he's here, I don't have to be here!" Liz said and some how vanished. How did that?

"Okay then." Monkey said, shrugging.

"How did you even find this place? We're twenty feet underground." Crystal asked, really confused.

"With my help." A blonde girl said, coming from behind Percy. Crystal could only guess she was Annebeth from the series.

"Whoa!" Monkey gasped, making Crystal jump.

"What?" Percy asked.

"She's hotter than I thought!" Monkey said, amazed. "And she's really blonde! And she's smart! Whoa, she's a stereotype killer!" At this Percy and Crystal gave an anime sweat drop.

"Moving on. I found this place pretty easily since you don't really leave a discreet trail." Annebeth said, as Crystal, Monkey, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"She left cookie crumbs all over the place."

"Oh!" At this, Crystal crossed her arms looking a little annoyed.

"I wasn't eating cookies before I came here. I had cake."

"Then who left the trail?" Annebeth and Crystal then looked at Monkey.

"Hey, I was too busy running for my life from the alligators to eat a cookie." Monkey said, as Crystal looked up at the ceiling.

"I think I know who." Somewhere up in the storage room, Sideways is laughing evilly. "Anyway, you'll never get this picture, Percy!"

"That doesn't mean I can't try!" Percy yelled, getting ready for a fight.

"Oh no, not again." Monkey groaned, as Nico snored on the floor.

"Trust me, you'll have to do something drastic to get this picture from me." Crystal said, holding her Itouch.

"Oh crap! Percy, don't do it! Don't do it!" Monkey screamed, looking scared. "For the love of the gods' sakes, don't do it!"

"Too late!" Annebeth yelled, getting into a crate. Wait, where did the crates come from?

"Wait, what?" Crystal asked, watching her friends get into crates. Her questions were answered as Percy caused the water in the pipes around them to burst and start flooding the room. Still, Crystal wasn't going to let this stop her.

"Well, this can be easily fixed." Crystal said, opening a portal to the world of _Twilight _right inside the home of the Cullen Family. We can only imagine what they must've felt when they were bashed by water suddenly filling their home. "Enjoy the pool party, Edward Cullen!" Crystal yelled into the portal, as Monkey popped her head out of the crate.

"It's no use!" She yelled, over the rush of water going into the portal. "Hell just summon more water! He even figured out to manipulate the water molecules in the air to created more water! We're all going to die!"

"We're not going to die!" Annebeth yelled, in the crate next to hers. "Percy isn't that stupid!"

"Oh, don't worry." Crystal said, smirking. "He's making the Twilight Vampires into Twilight Vampire Mermaids." Suddenly, thunder echoed around the room. "Odd, we're underground. How can there be thunder?" Well, her question as answered easily as Zeus appeared.

"Who dares defy the laws of space and time?!" He roared and everyone looked at Crystal, who seemed to shrink a little at the sight of the king of the Greek gods.

"She did it!" Everyone pointed at Crystal before moving away.

"He he he. Nice to meet you Mr. Zeus." Crystal said, weakly. Although, her fears went away the moment she saw the god taking about an index card and starting reading in a bored voice.

"You have done a horrible crime, trying to kill the characters of _Twilight_. This is inexcusable, you must be sentence to death."

"Huh? Don't you hate _Twilight_?" Monkey asked, as Crystal shrugged.

"Most men do from what I can gather." Zeus looked around as if checking if anyone was watching them before looking at the group.

"Actually, I do." Zeus admitted. "Aphrodite was just throwing a fit."

"What?! Zeus!" A woman shrieked and a pretty lady appeared behind Zeus only to glare at the sight of Crystal with hate. "You were supposed to kill the girl!"

"Well, getting to that." Zeus cleared his throat before looking down at Crystal. "Crystal, you have committed a terrible crime…"

"Of trying to kill _Twilight_!" Aphrodite screamed, pointing a finger at the glasses wearing writer, as she adjusted the mini top hat on her head.

"What?! I was doing the universe a favor!" Crystal argued, slightly offended. "All I need to do now is get rid of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and all it's lemon stuff on it and my task shall be complete."

"No!" Aphrodite yelled, as she glared down at Crystal and she glared back.

"Aphrodite, that's enough!" Zeus yelled, shutting them up. "Ahem, you have committed a terrible crime of ripping the space-time continuum. Either you must go on a quest with Monkey…"

"What?" Monkey yelled, trying to wake Nico up.

"And Nico."

"What?!" Nico yelled, waking up.

"and Fix the problem or suffer punishment; of Death!" Zeus said, dramatically as Crystal raised an eyebrow. Monkey just leaned to Percy to whisper quickly.

"Now, I know what your dad meant when he said Zeus should have been the god of drama."

"I know, right?" Crystal sighed, shaking her head.

"Look, I stand by what I did."

"There's a rip in the space-time continuum!" Zeus roared, making Crystal cover her ears. "Unless you three fix it, we're all doomed! The gods can't do anything about it, it's up to you!"

"I think we should do what he says." Monkey whispered to Crystal. "He's the king of the gods, he knows what he's doing. Most of the time."

"What did you say?" Zeus asked, looking down at the two writers.

"Nothing o wise king of the heavens! Please don't kill me!" Monkey said, as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You have to fix the rip or everything is doomed! Including the _Kingdom Hearts_ characters and fandom!" Zeus said, instantly getting the fanfiction writers attentions.

"No!" Monkey shrieked, grabbing Crystal's arms to shake her vigorously. "We have to go and fix that rip! Do you hear me?!"

"I hear you! I hear you!" Crystal yelled, as Monkey finally let her go. "But can't we just as the Doctor to do this? He's better at this stuff than us. And you guys are gods! Don't you have a god somewhere on that big mansion in the sky that can fix this?"

"No, we must go on this quest to save fandom!" Monkey yelled, in Crystal's ears. "Oh and the universe as we know it."

"And us gods do have power but we cannot work directly with the worlds and the different dimensions, according to the Ancient Laws Zeus pointed out. "That's why we have mortals and demigods do the job."

"Its sort of our job to save the world." Percy pointed out, as Monkey and Crystal glared at Zeus and Aphrodite.

"Think of it like the genie from Aladdin." Monkey said, sighing but her glare never wavered. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS! Ittie bittie living space", only with the gods, 'PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS! Cannot interfere with the mortal world. If they do then we pay the price since they're immortal. It's totally unfair!"

"Yeah, you guys are just a bunch of lazy assholes!" Crystal yelled, furious.

"I didn't write the rules. No one knows who did." Zeus said, but Crystal just rolled her eyes a bit.

"Regardless, you, me, and Nico are the only ones who can do this now." Monkey said, sighing. "Not even the Doctor can do this. It's up to us now." It was like a spotlight shined down on her and everyone had an anime sweat drop at this.

"Was that your attempt at trying to be dramatic?" Nico asked, as Monkey smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. But that's not the point." Crystal just laughed.

"Wow, not only are you a horn-dog, Zeus, but you're useless." Crystal said, grinning as she took out her Itouch. "Anyway, I'll just use the Decepticons for a bit and we'll be done before dinner."

"Actually," Zeus summoned a gigantic book out of nowhere titled, 'The Ancient Laws'. "You are not allowed to bring anything except for supplies and a single magical weapon."

"Does a keyblade count?" Monkey asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Zeus answered, shrugging a little.

"Okay, if you don't know who wrote those rules, why follow them? I'm sure there's a law in there about sleeping with every goddess or something." Crystal asked, confused. Oh how simple she is. Still, kind of a good point. "But one question, can we cosplay while doing this?" Zeus just ignored the first bit Crystal said and on.

"You are to follow these riles or all the mortals you love and cherish will suffer the consequences in your place." Zeus said, looking down at them over the book. "And yes, you may cosplay. But I highly advice you don't."

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Monkey said, disappointed.

"You'll attract more monsters." At this, Monkey paled and nodded.

"Never mind! I'm find wearing a t-shirt and jeans! I prefer living, thank you very much!" Crystal just shrugged.

"My clothes right now already look like I'm cosplaying so I'm good." This was true. Crystal dressed in a while dress shirt, green vest usually worn on suits, a neckerchief, and jeans; kind of an odd combo but whatever. "Still, really is there a rule about sleeping around with other goddesses while already being married? Just wondering." At this, Zeus turned extremely red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, they won't really ever know.

"Good bye."

"Close your eyes!" Monkey warned, shielding her eyes. "When a god flashes away, he turns into his true form which is so powerful, it can turn you to ashes on sight!" Crystal nodded and turned away as Zeus vanished.

"Well, that was….. I can't even name it." Crystal said, her hands on her hips looking at where Zeus stood. "Still, I'm sure there's a rule somewhere in that book about sleeping around somewhere. Remind me to borrow that book later, please."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it. Right now we have to tear in the fabric of the universe to sew back up." Monkey said, looking excited. "So everyone, get your stuff ready and get your designated weapon. We leave at dawn!" At this, Crystal and Nico had sweat drops.

"Why dawn?" Nico asked.

"It just sounds dramatic, okay!" Monkey yelled, as Crystal laughed. And so, their epic journey began, filled with excitement danger, and a few other random stuff mixed into an adventure story. They didn't know though, a looming threat was coming over the horizon waiting for their adventure to start.

* * *

Blair: Well, that was... interesting.

Haley: Guess that's why its called 'Random Chronicles'.

Crystal: But of course. (puts an arm around NMG's shoulders) We are random!

Nico: And that's why I'm scared for this story and the people inside it.

NMG: Oh shut up, corpse breath. Deal with it.

Nico: Whatever. REVIEW! (Crystal and her characters get an anime sweat drop at this)

Grace: That's the first time one of your things ever asked for a review.

Crystal: Still, it would be nice if people would review it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Join us Next time in Chapter 2: How Hell Got Worse. See you soon!


End file.
